sakura hinata vampires and mates
by choco-rose
Summary: sakura and hinata are just high school girls but what if they are more and what happens when sasuke and naruto want them as their mates? *discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

_hi hope you liked the beggining of my first story_

_here is a new story about ....ok just read_

_and hinata does not studer any more_

* * *

_**5:30**_

_**beep**_

_**beep **_

_**bee..crash!!!!!!!**_

_hinata - sakura wake up your going to be late for your last dady of school!!!_

_sakura -so what i dont care its the last day hinata besides why dont we just ditch it _

_hinata- but i herad that there was a party_

_sakura - what i am so going _

_hinata i didnt tell her that it was tommarow hahahhahahhah!!!!!_

* * *

_**3:00**_

_hinata - lets eat at the cafe today_

_sakura - your paying because of this morning!!!!!!_

_hinata- fine_

* * *

_**cafe no one POV**_

_some random idiot (naruto ) -hey they are fit to be our mates see the girl with the white eyes_

_other random egotictical chicken ass bartard (sasuke)- ok they are fit to be them besidees i like the one with pink hair._

_sakura - arnet those them i mean you know_

_hinata - i think so come on lets go_

_pretend naruto and sasuke were listining_

* * *

_sakura and hinata turn an ally and some thing or some one was in front of themthen the things push them agenst a wall_

_sasuke - so are you scared sweetey_

_sakura - no not much (kicks him where the sun does not shine )_

_hinata - what do you think your doing _

_naruto - your going to be our mates foever and have our children_

_hinata - over my deid body (kicks him where the sun does not shine )_

_then hinata and sakura had some wings on their backs and flew away but just before they took off they got knocked out by the boys_

_naruto -so their vampires to huh_

* * *

_hope you liked it so far and remember REVEIW REVEIW REVIEW!!!_

_-bye bye from 11umi_


	2. Chapter 2

_hope you liked my first chapter _

_well heres the next one_

* * *

_**no one pov narutos room**_

_hinata - huh what happened to me AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Im s-sleep-ing w-with -a-a vampire oh shit are there any bit marks plese be no no no no YES!!he didnt bit me yet now what about-_

_naruto - about what?_

_hinata - nothing _

_**hinatas thoughts **_

_man i am so screwed and dad and neji are going to kill me!!!_

_**out side of hinatas thoughts**_

_neji - dobe get you and hinata- sama down stairs right now besides dont you want to play with your mate?!?!_

_hinata - WTF!!!!!NEJI YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS????????????????_

_neji - yes i know about it and your dad knows to beacuse I called him he said that as long as it is a good and strong mate then your ok to be his mate and you cant pick anyone else after this same goes for you sakura!!!!!!!_

_hinata and sakura - WTF!!!!!WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU THEN YOU ARE GOIND TO WISH YOU NEVER CALLED ANY ONE I YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_neji - oh i forgot to tell you, you dont have your vampire powers any more!!!!!!_

_hinata and sakura - WHAT !!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_neji - and stop screaming your going to make me use hearing aids_

_hinata and sakura - IT DOSENT MATTER YOU ARE GOING TO BE DIED ANY WAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_NEJI - sorry tenten i got to fly cant play with you today bye!!!_

_tenten - i wasnt looking forward to play time anyways._

_hinata and sakura - NEJI HYUGA YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_konan and sasori-hey guys_

_hinata and sakura - nee-chan/nii-san!!!!!!!!!!_

_konan and sasori - what the fuck why are they here _

_sasuke and naruto - there our mate that made us use hearing aids_

_konan and sasori - oh _

_wispers to sasuke and naruto give them half if you bite them they can get out control meaning as in have enjoyable *** with you with out even knowing but it only lasts for a day_

_sasuke and naruto - ok hey girls do you want half of your powers chuse we can give half to you_

_sakura and hinata - never over my deid body i know what your going to do peverted freaks!!!!!!!!_

_sasuke and naruto - to bad gives them there powers and take them back to there room_

_neji - oh shit did you mention that they will get out of control when they snap out of it _

_konan and saori - no but that is the fun part_

* * *

R

E

V

I

E

W

_chao from 11umi_


	3. NOTE:I AM SORRY

from 11umi i am sorry but i was caught by my brother writing a sotry in the middle of the night secertly and now i have to start all over ok i am so sorry i will put on new sotrys just like the other ones on when i have the time but for now i am going to delete the storys i have wrote so far but i will make new ones!!!!!!!!!!!!

again i am sorry but i have a lot of flames about spelling and now i will fix those for now stick with me. like i said i will make new and better storys sorry if you liked my storys but read the new ones that will come up soon!!!!!!!!!

SORRY!!!!!

from hinata-sk8ter-girl


	4. NOTE: giving my story away

i am sorry i am not gonna rewrite this story but i am gonna give it away to

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

this applys to all my naruto storys but i am making a kaichou wa maid sama one and i have just posted that if you want to read it.

goodbye

now i am known as usuiXOXOmisa

hehe if you didnt know i was once -hinata-sk8ter-girl- but i changed my user name

again i am sorry


End file.
